


Pheromones

by Jisoo_exe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisoo_exe/pseuds/Jisoo_exe





	1. Who Are You?

[Castiel p.o.v.]

In this life, who is the real angel?

Being an omega has put a toll on me. But to think that I could have become one of the most successful people in my family. It blows my mind. All the others: Lucifer, Balthazar, Uriel, Raphael, Zachariah, even Gabriel and Michael. They have all been my superiors. My brothers born from the same father, that father being God, all of them, being born either alphas or betas. But the little brother had to be born, the one and only omega.

I surpassed them all. I hold a new realm in heaven as well as on earth. Micheal, who was destined to rule heaven, chose to fight his own brother head of having peace and settling back up here with me. An angel who went down the wrong path.

Thousands of years later, I appear to be partnered up with two sinners, who have saved earth and heaven countless times combined. It does become a struggle once I have to flee, surrounded by the two alphas by my side. It has never occurred to them that I may have been an omega and being around them is problematic. Why do they think that I have had to go without saying anything else? It not like I want to, but I have no other choice.

It is unbearable, what I go through. Besides being a struggle for me, it becomes a struggle for those who inhale the scent of my pheromones.

Dealing with it for thousands of years, I've gotten accustomed. But lately, it comes a little earlier and becomes even more painful. It grows stronger, almost going against all laws of reason. What does it want? What do I want?


	2. Heat

What goes through your mind when you smell the pheromones of a omega?

The instant scent of roses and chocolate laced with alcohol, making it a drug for both men and women. It is the irrisistable smell of something, a higher power weighing down on your body, making it hard to control the urge to move. The sweet temptation of wanting to pounce on someone else simply because they bring you to the brim with lustful thoughts flowing and pleading you to act upon instinct.

But, for an omega, what does it feel like?

Pain. A pain that cannot go away. A pain that overwhelms you with pleasure, so much so that almost nothing can make it go away. You draw attention from the other side of the room, making it hard for everyone to breathe and keep their parts in their pants. Taking supplements that only make things worse at times since it is the most intense one because you kept pushing your heat back. More things tumble upon it. You have to satisfy your pleasures and pain by pleasuring yourself countless times, making your parts ache with satisfaction. But, what happens if you can't do it yourself? Find an alpha quickly.

An alpha to an omega is like catnip to kittens. It is the one thing that can fully satisfy everything you have been craving.

Both Dean and Sam are alphas so to be around them is torture. Hiding and suppressing my pheromones is the one thing I can be sure not to mess up. I always carry my suppressants so it should be fine right?


End file.
